


Touch

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Profanity, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Bull and Kaaras say I love you. Adaar/Bull. NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Touch.  
  
 **Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull  
Warning: Contains nudity, anal, masturbation, profanity **  
  


_You want it all for you_  
You take it all for you  
 **Tonight when I am with you**  
I want to stay with you  
My heart beats just for you  
 **My heart is beating for You**  
I long to be with you  
My hands are reaching you  
 **My hands are reaching for you**  
You show me love is true  
I'm seeing only you  
 **My eyes are only on you**

  
  
   The Inquisitor looked across the still room, candles faded now in the early hours of morning. Beside him, Bull was sleeping, sharing the bed. He couldn’t stop the feeling inside his chest, thumping hard. He’d said he loved him. What was more surprising...? Bull said it back.  
   Kaaras never thought that The Bull would ever reciprocate the feelings he had for him. What they started a few weeks ago, a few months now, was just fun. It was just sex. He’d told himself that a thousand times. Every time, really, when he thought about it. He’d lay there, telling himself over and over that it was never anything more. Qunari didn’t have sex for love—those were Bull’s words. And if Bull said them, then he believed them to be true.  
   He tormented himself. He knew his feelings all along. He knew them the moment they had started to develop. The damn Qunari had him by the balls the moment they’d met on the Storm Coast. He was impressed, a little intimidated, but... attracted entirely. And now, here they were.  
   He looked at his hand, rubbing it gently before it lifted to the dragon tooth necklace that was securely around his neck. He felt it, smoothened by the carving. It wasn’t an easy task to get Bull’s attention. First, it was just the flirting—which he always thought went unnoticed. He was determined to give up in the end, but something told him to keep going. It was also hard to stop when Bull made it so easy to flirt with him. There were simply too many opportunities to pass up. Perhaps Bull was just testing the waters? He didn’t know. He obviously got all the messages in the end—he admitted that. Perhaps Bull had wanted it all along? He’d eventually ask, because he was curious like that. And sometimes it got him into trouble.   
   Looking down, he watched as Bull slept. Sharing a bed had become quite common for the two, and they had already declared their feelings for one another for a while now. But love? It had just... It slipped out. He knew he was in love with Bull for months on end, but for Bull to say it back the way he had?  
   His brows knitted. He was happy. He was in a loving relationship. It all seemed so much more committed now, now that those three, little words were out. But they made all the difference in the world as well. Bull had never _loved_  anyone before. What had Kaaras honestly done to change that? Was it because of the Chargers? Was it because of the Inquisition? Was it because he was a qunari? He didn’t know. He wanted to know, though. So badly.   
   He’d never had the best self esteem. As a child, Kaaras was a large, horned, ox-boy to the humans around him. He was different, scary, ugly... He’d grown up getting used to it to the point where he didn’t even know how to react to people anymore. Instead, he just took it. Words couldn’t hurt anymore, really. He’d accepted it a long time ago.  
   He was a qunari. He was grey skinned, he had horns, he had sharp canines. But he wasn’t any less of a person because of that. But it was too late for someone like him to start calling himself beautiful. If only he had the confidence that Dorian did, or Bull. But that wasn’t Kaaras. So how...? How did he manage to get on Bull’s good list? He’d bedded hundreds, possibly even thousands. What was so special about Kaaras, besides the anchor he bore? And he knew it wasn’t that, because the magic made the Tal-Vashoth uncomfortable.  
   Movement pulled him from his thoughts, and Bull breathed loudly, but his eye opened. He felt a little uneasy that he was still awake, thinking about this when he had nothing to really think on. They were here, together, and they were happy.   
  
   “Mm, Kadan, you still awake?” Bull grumbled, his voice raspy from sleep. He looked up as Kaaras was sitting up in his bed. How long had he been like that? Generally, Kaaras fell asleep quickly, especially after sex.  
  
   “I was just thinking,” the Inquisitor reassured, leaning down and shuffling further beneath the sheets to feel Bull’s naked body against his as he moved over. That feeling in his chest didn’t go away, and he wanted nothing more than to touch Bull, than to be pressed against him again. He wanted his body inside him, pressing hard into him, making him moan and groan and pant. Despite his arousal that was starting to kick in, though, he decided it was better to get some sleep. There was always the morning he could have another round.  
  
*****  
  
   The Inquisitor stretched out on his bed like a cat, arms thick with muscle as they tensed. A long, satisfied groan came from his throat, though hitched when a hand fell against his back, smoothing up his smooth skin.   
   “Mmm,” he breathed, moving into the touch before he fell back to the bed, muscles lax once more. “Keep touching me like that and I’ll be ready for more,” he smirked to the other qunari occupying his bed in the early morning hours of Skyhold.   
  
   The Iron Bull smirked, naked beside his lover. His thick fingers brushed against the Inquisitor’s back before it went over his rump. He took no time to slip his fingers between the already wet crease of the Vashoth’s backside from their previous round.  
   “Not even dry yet, and you want another. C’mere,” he growled, tugging Kaaras up against him, the other grunting as he was sat against his lap as he lay back on the pelts of the Inquisitor’s bed. Hands gripped the plump flesh of Kaaras’ arse, and he moved a finger back to the wet opening.   
  
   Biting his lower lip, Kaaras moaned softly, grinding his hips down. His limp but already released prick lay against Bull’s, his backside encouraging the fingers to press through the ring. How he wanted more already.   
   “With you, Bull? Always,” he whispered, forehead touching Bull’s as he leant down and over the larger qunari, still straddling him. He moved forward, lips pressing against the Bull’s. It was slow at first, but the kiss soon became generous, and then a little needy, before it became downright brutal as his fingers gripped Bull’s large shoulders, lips wet and swollen now.  
   Soon enough, he felt his breath shortening just a tad, already worn from the round they’d had before. “Nn, you’re making me hard again,” he murmured against those plump lips. How he wanted them all over him already. Maker, he was so needy all the time, he sometimes felt bad for Bull. It wasn’t like just because he was aroused constantly that he actually needed it, but the feel of someone else against him, the feel of hands smoothing over his body, gripping him, hanging onto him, and even punishing him. It was wonderful. Nothing compared to the feeling of being pressed up against the warrior, his lover, and one day hopefully his betrothed.   
   The thought of marriage was something Kaaras had always wanted. And Bull was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But it was a subject left for later, perhaps when Corypheus was dead and they could lead steadier lives. Plus, he wasn’t really sure what Bull’s thoughts on the subject were, considering he’d come from the Qun.   
   “You know, we still have a couple of hours before I have to be up.” He leant himself fully down on Bull, stomach to stomach, his arms now resting on Bull’s broad chest. Even if he was smaller than Bull, he was still a good three hundred pounds or so. He wasn’t light.   
  
   The sudden weight shift only had Bull grunting, his hands moving up the younger qunari’s back and holding him there, feeling those toned muscles up against his body. Mmm, how he liked watching him train. Kaaras had a habit of doing it without a shirt on, probably because it allowed for extra movement, but still. It was distracting. And every time they were out on the battlefield, he found himself seeing that naked body beneath the armour he wore.   
   Damnit, the Inquisitor had really made him a softy. But he was a better man now, and it was all thanks to Kaaras. He was such a gentle thing, always looking for the good in people. And sure, it came around and bit him in the arse sometimes, but Bull had to admire the fact that Kaaras kept seeing that, despite how he would deal with people—generally just killing them or putting them to hard work as punishments.   
   “How did you like those beads just before?” he asked, patting the soft, bubble shaped rump. He could feel the Inquisitor’s body stirring against his own limp member. Probably simply due to the contact of skin against skin, but he wouldn’t put it past the other qunari to get excited over the simple mention of something stimulating to him, even moments after they’d just finished.  
  
   There was a slight flush to Kaaras’ cheeks as he saw the long string of beads on the floor on the rug of his quarters. “You put them a little deep...” he informed, “but I think the stains on the sheets can give you the answer you’re looking for.”  
  
   A loud rumble came from Bull. “Yeah, but it doesn’t take much to make you come hard.” He moved his hand to cup Kaaras’ cheek, feeling the soft stubble against his cheek. “You twitched a lot. I just wanted to make sure it was as good for you as it was for me to watch you.” And to jerk his self off whilst watching the Inquisitor shudder beneath his actions.   
  
   Another bite to his bottom lip, a sharp canine drawing it in before it filled back out. “I’ll be honest, I prefer your, hard, thick prick filling me up inside, but the beads were enjoyable, too. I’d use them again and again. I could grab them again, if you wish?”  
  
   “Ha, no, it’s okay, boss,” Bull smirked, getting the idea. He didn’t need to be told twice that Kaaras preferred a man inside him versus the anal beads. The hand from the Inquisitor’s cheek moved back down, slowly, taking its time as it explored the smaller body, a shoulder first, then his back, before taking that rump again. Still moist from the previous excitement, Bull collected some of his own come and smeared it against his fingers before gently teasing and massaging the tight opening.   
  
   Once more, Kaaras moved into the fingers, more needier now than earlier. “Maker, you’re going to tease me all morning, aren’t you? I won’t be coherent enough for my first meeting,” he laughed softly, hitting his forehead against Bull’s once more.   
   A gasp and a moan expelled from his body as he felt the finger prodding, just rubbing at him. “Please go in...” he almost begged now, lips parting as his body tensed. Again, his needy member was hard, pressed against Bull’s own semi-hard one. “I want you to fuck me raw that I almost fall asleep on Cullen.”   
  
   A grin spread across Bull’s scarred lips, eye gleaming, the patch being removed and tossed somewhere along with the other clothes of his, now spread across the usually clean room. He chuckled, a low sound in the back of his throat, “You’re so hot when you’re needy, Kadan.” He slipped a wet finger inside, feeling the walls of the man’s core.  
  
   Fingers gripped at Bull’s skin again, scraping at his chest as he arched his back, wanting more. “Augh... yes...! Further.” Bull obliged, and he felt another finger force its way inside. But it was no Bull cock. He wanted to feel full, to feel whole. He wanted another hot load inside his body, spilling out only when Bull pulled back and he pushed to let it dribble down his thighs and his small sack.   
  
   The thick thighs around his hips shuddered as he withdrew his fingers. Bull gave a smirk as the Inquisitor’s muscles went lax again, seeing the visible goose-bumps covering his body. It was so joyous to watch every pleasure roll off the other man, and it was so easily done.   
   With his still half limp prick, he rolled his hips up, pressing against the hard one. He knew how much Kaaras enjoyed rubbing against one another, and to see the flush in his cheeks was pure satisfaction for Bull.   
   Moving a hand between them, he palmed both, thickening lengths, and a few strokes had him hard again, sizing up the Inquisitor by only a small amount. For a little qunari, Kaaras sure did have a thick prick, and he liked that.   
   “Let’s see if I can get you worked up again, hm?” Not that the Inquisitor wasn’t already worked up. A few more strokes and he’d probably come all over him. But a ringed hand stopped him from going any further, making him look up. “Kadan?”  
  
   “I want to do it,” Kaaras spoke, his voice a little soft, but with intent. He pushed Bull’s hand away from his already throbbing erection. “Come on, it’s about time I’ve done this in front of you, yes?”   
  
   What? Kaaras was going to masturbate in front of him? Alright, that was pretty hot... Oh yes, he’d wanted to see this for quite some time. Not that Bull hadn’t woken up previously to his Kadan trying to quietly rub one out so he didn’t have to bother him. It was still hot. Bull let him do what he needed to do to soothe his sensitive body without interruption.  
   The Inquisitor was a modest man. It didn’t take him long to expose himself, and they explored plenty, but he remembered the first time he bedded the man. He kept back his moans of pleasure because he was embarrassed by how much he enjoyed something like that (and he didn’t like his voice apparently). He knew how needy Kaaras was, and it wasn’t like he never jerked off. The poor man suffered a serious condition which made him need to go multiple times a day. Bull had also noticed the frustration it may cause if he didn’t. But that hardly meant Kaaras had had the confidence to do it in front of him. Most of the time he denied him that chance. They fucked, up against the wall, or on the table. Bed sex was good, too—anything with Kaaras was—but he was still inexperienced compared to the Bull. This was a step forward for the younger qunari.   
   “Only if you want,” Bull said, never pressuring his lover into anything he didn’t want to do. He moved his hand to his own hard member, beginning to slowly run a hand up and down it, pulling the skin back.   
  
   The mage was hesitant. He didn’t know why. Fuck, it wasn’t like Bull hadn’t done more degrading things to him. Kaaras supposed that it was because it was something so personal to him, something that he did on a regular basis, but he also hated that he needed to. It was a little embarrassing, but having Bull watch him was also very exciting and arousing.  
   As Bull continued to pump himself, though, he was encouraged, moving his hand down against the silky skin, pulling the foreskin back before tugging it over his head. The motions were a little slow, and unlike Bull, who kept a hand on himself constantly, Kaaras stroked up, leaving to grip the bottom and stroke up again, a continuous pattern, getting faster, more confident as the pleasure kicked in. He had to take it easy on himself sometimes, too much rubbing and friction and it would become painful and raw, especially with multiple masturbation during a single day.   
   It was hard for him to concentrate on the nerves when he stated to get overthrown by the sensations riding his body. His cheeks flushed as he looked down. He still couldn’t look Bull in the eye when he did this, but he did look further below, watching the much larger hand pump his own erection.   
  
   “Mm, that’s it, Kadan. Damn, I like the way you stroke it,” Bull encouraged, sensing the other man’s closeness to climax already.   
  
   Kaaras’ breathing soon became harder, as did his grip on himself. Tugging harder, he felt his erection thicken as he was already so close again. “Mm... fuck,” he whispered, voice shaken as his hips moved inward, his backside pressing against Bull’s thighs. Damnit, this would have been so much better with the man’s prick inside of him, but he had a feeling he’d still be given that chance after this time around.   
   His thighs twitched, muscles tightening. “A-ah!” he gasped, his body convulsing, stomach tightening as a small dribble of watery fluid shot from his prick, going over his hand as he came. He panted softly, continuing to milk himself until his orgasm completely dwindled away, skin shrinking once more. “Mmm... damn.”  
   He could feel that his cheeks were flushed from what he’d done, and he had a hard time looking back at Bull, until the other qunari put his hand against his own sticky, wet one, pulling it to his face and licking it.  
  
   “Mm, you taste good, Kadan,” Bull moaned, just that little bit to get Kaaras more comfortable again and to take his mind off it. He’d get more confident the more they did this. Kaaras hadn’t an issue with plenty of things. Actually, it was surprising how quickly the qunari’s nature had turned into giving Bull what he could. The first time compared to now? Kaaras could hardly look at him, couldn’t even make a noise. Now he moaned as much as he needed (which was a lovely sound to hear), and he walked around nude without blushing and become a complete mess. The man would always obviously be shy, but he was a quick learner, and he was clearly determined and pushed through his nerves and coyness. Just another thing Bull could admire about the Inquisitor. Damnit, how did he make him like this?   
   “Ready to get your ass fucked?” he asked, using Kaaras’ own fluid to relubricate his backside with. He slipped it against the crack like before, slowly dipping a finger inside the man.  
  
   Another groan as he was invaded. Even though Kaaras had just given in, Bull’s arousal was thick and throbbing in want. He would have leant down to suckle at it, but the Bull had other ideas. He picked him up and resituated him so his backside was closer to his pulsing shaft.   
   Kaaras leant up, his hand moving behind him to help Bull make sure his backside was moist and well lubricated. He had a feeling The Bull wasn’t going to hold back this time. Then again, when did he ever? Kaaras liked it rough, though, the more passion the better.  
  
   Damn, just the way the Inquisitor moved had Bull going. He felt his smaller hand slip up against his fingers, pressing them further back until they disappeared inside. He felt the other man tense around him, squeezing to make sure everything was ready and well prepared.  
   The limp prick against his belly still dribbled fluids in case they needed anymore, but from this morning, they’d be right. Bull removed his hand, took Kaaras’ and put it back against his chest. He then pressed his hips up, a hand going to his own erection to press it against the wet rim. And he slipped it in, popping the head through, which made a pleasant little pop of a sound.   
  
   “Annn... ohh,” the mage breathed, eyes closing for a moment. That feeling filling him up, Maker it was so good. He leant himself down, taking Bull’s lips again. And when they met, the Bull didn’t hold back. His hard cock shoved inside him, moving back out. Skin soon started slapping against skin, a pace set, hard before slowing and then going hard again.  
   “Mm, yes.” Kaaras’ lips broke away from Bull only to take some oxygen into his already hard working lungs. His hands gripped back at the sheets before he moved them to Bull’s horns, gripping them. “Fuck me, fuck me hard.”   
  
   Bull grinned. He wanted harder? Oh, how he could give him harder. Riding the Bull was always fun, but he knew Kaaras enjoyed plenty of other positions, too. “That, I can do,” he purred in a hot, sultry tone.   
   He threw Kaaras off him, earning a yelp from the other man as he fell against the pelts of his bed. Before he could react much, he pulled the Inquisitor up against him and turned him around on all fours, steadying his member and thrusting back inside the wet, needy orifice.   
  
   Kaaras’ hands gripped the sheets below, jaw clenching. “Nnn... oh,  _Bull_ ,” he groaned, rocking back and forth as the Bull got harder. He leant up against his back, and Kaaras put an arm back, gripping Bull’s thigh as he thumped into him, the bed creaking and trembling now. He wouldn’t be surprised if he’d have to resituate it by the time they were done.  
  
   The warrior leant over Kaaras’ back, chest and large belly pressed up against him. There was no room for pulling back out, and he was already starting to get a little too excited for his own good as he felt Kaaras beneath him, hearing his pants and feeling each twitch he gave from the thick appendage being inside of his needy, plump arse.  
   He nuzzled his back, growling a little, and kissing the crook of his neck the best he could considering their horns. He’d missed a larger body around this place, a qunari to be beneath him or riding him. Something about that weight turned him on a lot. A mass of muscle, fucking each other and panting like animals.   
  
   Bull was relentless on his backside. Kaaras’ back arched as he was as deep as could go, spreading his walls open. He was panting now, sweat beading over his body. The skin on skin couldn’t even be heard anymore with how deep Bull was, his hips just moving in and out rather than the whole body. Just pressing up against that sweet spot.   
   “Oh, fuck, I’m going to come again,” he groaned, a long and needy sound. He wasn’t even fully hard yet, but damnit, Bull was pressing right up against his prostate. He didn’t even need to be in this deep to hit it, but the way Bull moved his body, all that experience was showing, and he flushed at how well the other actually knew his weaknesses.  
   His hand let go of the thigh and instead gripped a long horn, turning over his shoulder. The height difference gave them some leverage and he pulled Bull in for a steamy kiss, his body heating up—fast.  He just wanted to feel Bull all over him, swallowing him whole and enveloping home. He honestly couldn’t get enough of the other man.   
   Thought of the previous day flashed back before him. Those words, those three, little words that moved the whole world for him. It just made everything better. “Fuck, I love you. I love you so much,” he panted needily, lips claiming the other’s again in another wet kiss.  
  
   Knowing that the Inquisitor was so close again only made Bull press harder, though deepening the kiss the best he could. His tongue pressed up against the other, teeth scraping and nipping a little at the swollen lips of his lover.   
   Bull knew this was important. Knew that those words Kaaras spoke were important. Despite the tough exterior, and how Bull was not used to such compassion, he needed to hear it just as much as the Inquisitor needed to say it.   
   “Nn, come for me again, Kadan. I want to hear your voice screaming out my name.”   
  
   He tried to hold on, if only so he could actually give into the demand and call out Bull’s name. It didn’t come out as coherent as he wanted it to, but the pleasure in Kaaras’ backside made his whole body tense again, thighs hardening and hands gripping.  
   “Nnnohh! Bull, I... I—ohhh!” His jaw tightened as his body spasmed  up against the other’s, shuddering and convulsing again as his orgasm rode through his systems. “Ahh... ffff... Maker...” he shuddered, panting.   
   The shaft didn’t leave him, though, and as his own freshly released prick softened down between his legs, he felt Bull’s hands grab at his fleshy backside, using it to tug and push himself in harder and quicker until he soon felt the hot explosion of fluids inside his twitching core.  
  
   Bull panted, giving a very pleased growl of approval before he slapped and griped a plump cheek, pulling out just as quickly as he’d released. “Ahh, yeah, that was good.” No ropes, but still good.   
  
   Tensing as Bull pulled out, Kaaras fell to the bed, face first and breathing, panting loudly from his throat as he caught his breath. He didn’t want to move for a good hour, and he felt the bed shift as Bull leant down beside him.  
   Opening his eyes, he looked to the side, the warrior grinning at him and looking just as energised as he woke up. He recovered so quickly, it was ridiculous. Kaaras needed time, just a few minutes, but this was the third time he’d come this morning. He needed a bit of food to rejuvenate. Perhaps some water. He was utterly parched.  
  
   “So, better than the beads?” Bull asked, a sly smirk spreading from ear to ear.   
  
   Kaaras huffed a laugh. “Oh, you have  _no_  idea,” he murmured, his voice soft and weak. He moved his sore, shuddering arms, muscles tender, and pushed himself onto his shoulder, his other arm moving over Bull’s thick chest, fingers intertwining with the necklace he wore.   
   “I really do love you,” he murmured, Bull leaning down to meet him, their foreheads hitting what would probably look painful to a human. It was very much a qunari sign of affection, and didn’t hurt at all. Red eyes just held the single, green eye. And he leant up, lips tenderly kissing Bull again, feeling the sweat against the other’s moustache.   
  
   Bull pressed his lips into the other needy man. It was unbelievable how much physical contact Kaaras could take. He was impressed. They may not be the most affectionate couple in public, but the Inquisitor needed his space, especially due to his condition. It certainly didn’t stop the Bull from teasing his Kadan, and he enjoyed watching the mage squirm delightfully. But here, in the bedroom, that stern, private man let everything loose. He was a man of wild passion, and it made him purr against Kaaras as they kissed.  
   “I love you, too, Kadan,” he whispered back when their lips parted, probably because Kaaras was tired now. Three times this morning and he couldn’t forget about last night either. The poor man was wrecked.  
   Rolling onto his back, he pulled Kaaras with him, the Inquisitor lying on top of him. He grunted due to the weight—he kept forgetting Kaaras was still hefty compared to past bed partners, but he enjoyed it, so long as nothing got too squashed. Besides, if it were reversed, poor Kaaras would be crushed and possibly suffocated. It was still nice to have a partner who could handle him and he wasn’t too afraid of entirely crushing through his sleep.  
   “You’ve got an hour, get some sleep.” He brushed his fingers through the mess of usually straight cut blonde hair, that little hint of strawberry showing in the morning light. Kaaras used to be a redhead. Damn, he would have loved to see that before it brightened due to maturity.  
  
   Eyes halved as the Inquisitor lay against Bull’s hard chest. “Hmm... if you say so,” he smiled, eyes lazy now, and slowly closing shut. His body soon fell relaxed against Bull, and he fell asleep quickly from exhaustion and satisfaction.   
  
   When Kaaras fell asleep, Bull continued to gently stroke the other man’s hair before running it down his sweat-covered back. For a while, he just watched as Kaaras slept against him, face relaxed, a moment of peace before he had to return to the weight of the world being on his shoulder.  
   Bull wanted to protect him, provide these moments where everything else just disappeared for him. He was starting to really understand what that love word was all about.


End file.
